Jisoo's Problem
by athensvt
Summary: Hanya tentang Jisoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi galak karena suatu hal. Apakah itu? SEVENTEEN FANFIC/JISOO/JOSHUA/WITH SEUNGHAN AND WONWOO/BOYS LOVE/DLDR. FANFIC ABAL ABAL


Jisoo's Problem

Cast :

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan

Choi Seungcheol

Jeon Wonwoo

Other Seventeen members.

" _Kenapa semua orang selalu menganggapku sebagai orang ketiga bagi Junghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung? Gosh man, bahkan aku tidak menyukai Junghan hyung sedikitpun."_

 **-Jisoo's Problem-**

Hong Jisoo, atau biasa dipanggil Joshua merupakan salah satu member grup rookies yang terkenal bernama Seventeen. Memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gold, kulit yang putih dan terawat, badannya yang tinggi semampai, wajah yang tampan dan jangan lupakan senyum angelic nya yang dapat melelehkan hati semua orang. Namja berdarah Amerika-Korea ini terlihat sedang berada di sebuah ruangan di dorm grup debutnya menatap layar computer didepannya dengan tangan yang beralaskan mouse bergerak kesana kemari. Sesekali matanya membelalak atau akan muncul kerutan didahinya bahkan terkadang dengusan kesal dan gerutuan terdengar dari namja yang pintar dalam hal bahasa tersebut.

Pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya terbuka tiba-tiba dan menampilkan seorang namja dengan tinggi bak tiang dengan bungkus potato chips yang telah terbuka ditangannya. Namja tiang itu masuk dan memposisikan dirinya di kursi sebelah Jisoo dan ikut melihat layar computer.

"Kau melihat apa hyung?" Tanya Mingyu pada Jisoo.

"Melihat komentar fans tentang performance kita kemarin." Jawab Jisoo singkat dan datar membuat Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Jisoo menjawab dengan intonasi datar? Tidak biasanya hyung dengan sebutan gentleman Seventeen itu menjawab dengan acuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung? Kau terlihat kesal." Argumen Mingyu dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Jisoo.

"Bisakah kau diam tiang? Jika kau hanya bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting lebih baik kau keluar." Ujar Jisoo. Mingyu yang merasa hyungnya sedang dalam mood yang buruk akhirnya beranjak dari ruangan itu dengan banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya.

"Tidak biasanya Jisoo hyung galak seperti itu." Gumam Mingyu saat keluar sembari mengunyah potato chips ditangannya. Ia pun beranjak ke ruang tengah, disana terdapat kekasih emo-nya, Wonwoo bersama Minghao sedang menonton TV dan Jihoon sedang berbincang bersama Junghan. Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Wonwoo dan mengalihkan pandangan ke Junghan.

"Hyung, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Jisoo hyung?" pertanyaan Mingyu yang tertuju pada Junghan membuat semua mata yang berada diruang tengah itu mengarah pada Mingyu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Junghan bingung.

"Kupikir Jisoo hyung sedang dalam mood yang sangat sangat buruk, sangking buruknya sampai mengusirku dari ruang monitor." Jawab Mingyu yang menimbulkan tanda Tanya dipikiran semua orang yang berada diruang tengah.

"Jisoo hyung? Badmood? Tidak biasanya." Sahut Minghao lalu mengambil beberapa potato chips dari bungkus makanan ditangan Mingyu.

"Ia habis berkelahi atau bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo entah pada siapa.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya." Ucap Junghan diiringi dengan langkahnya menuju keruang monitor dimana Jisoo berada. Disaat Junghan membuka pintu, dilihatnya Jisoo yang menatapnya datar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar computer lagi.

"Jisoo-ya" panggil Junghan lembut, memang sosok eomma berada pada diri Junghan. Benar-benar hyung yang bisa diandalkan oleh semua member. Jisoo hanya mengabaikan panggilan Junghan padanya dan mulai menggerakkan mouse ditangannya kearah bawah dan mengkliknya beberapa kali.

Junghan yang merasa Jisoo benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk mulai menghampiri dongsaengnya yang alim itu. Jisoo merupakan member yang sangat sabar dan jarang sekali marah, jadi jika Jisoo sedang marah atau dalam mood yang buruk, maka hal itu benar-benar buruk.

"Jisoo-ya, kau kenapa? Kau habis berkelahi dengan member lain? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Junghan lagi.

"Pergilah hyung, aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus untuk berbicara, terlebih denganmu." Junghan bingung dengan ucapan Jisoo, apa dia penyebab marahnya Jisoo?

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Junghan yang tidak digubris oleh Jisoo

"Jisoo-ya, apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Apa kesalahanku? Tidak bisakah kau memberitaukannya?" Tanya Junghan bertubi-tubi.

Jisoo yang kesal karena merasa terganggu langsung mematikan komputernya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Junghan diruangan itu sendirian. Jisoo pergi kearah kamarnya melewati beberapa member yang terbengong melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat. Saat Jisoo sampai dikamarnya, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur kesayangannya dan menghela nafas kasar. Beruntung Seokmin, roommatenya sedang mengisi schedule bersama Seungkwan, jadi ia bebas melakukan apa saja dikamarnya.

Jisoo merasa moodnya benar-benar buruk hari ini setelah membaca komentar para fans tentang performance mereka kemarin. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa cerita fiksi online yang mungkin bisa memperbaiki moodnya. Ia mulai mencari cerita horror favoritnya, tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sesuatu dan mulai mencari keywords lain di laman baru pada smartphone nya. Ia akan mencari cerita fiksi tentang grupnya, Seventeen.

Saat laman mulai terisi dengan hasil pencariannya, Jisoo mendecak kagum tidak menyangka bahwa fans nya akan menulis fiksi tentang grupnya. Ia pun iseng mencari cerita fiksi tentangnya dan mendapat benyak sekali pilihan, tanpa membaca pembuka dari penulisnya Jisoo langsung membaca cerita itu dengan antusias. Namun antusias tersebut terganti saat Jisoo menemukan sesuatu yang janggal.

" _Junghan-ah, aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatku?" ujar Jisoo pilu yang dibalas gelengan dari Junghan._

" _Mianhae Jisoo-ya, aku mencintai Seungcheol. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, mianhae." Junghan menundukkan kepalanya._

WHAT THE HELL?! Jisoo membelalakkan matanya kaget saat membaca dua kalimat di cerita itu. Tangannya bergerak mencari cerita lain tentang dirinya dan ia speechless saat melihat rata-rata cerita tentang dirinya yang selalu menjadi cast dengan Junghan dan Seungcheol. Dan selalu saja ia yang tersakiti di beberapa cerita, walaupun di cerita lainnya terkadang Junghan dan dirinya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jisoo yang merasa jika ia melihat laman itu lebih lama akan makin badmood maka ia memutuskan untuk menutup semua laman internetnya dan menjauhkan smartphone nya.

Jisoo memikirkan isi-isi cerita fiksi tentangnya dan mendesah frustasi, kenapa selalu ia yang menjadi tokoh menyedihkan? Hey, ayolah bahkan di kehidupan nyatanya Jisoo merupakan member yang ceria dan perlu ditegaskan bahwa ia-tidak-menyukai-Junghan. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai kekasih dari leader grupnya itu, hal itu sungguh benar-benar konyol. Jisoo yang terlalu pusing memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan hal yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Sementara itu diruang tengah terlihat sepuluh namja duduk membentuk lingkaran, sepertinya mereka akan berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu. Sepuluh namja itu tidak lain adalah member Seventeen-minus Jisoo yang menjadi objek permasalahan, dan juga Seokmin dan Seungkwan yang sedang mengisi schedule.

"Jadi, ada yang tau alasan Jisoo menjadi dingin seperti itu?" Seungcheol, selaku leader dan member tertua membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Saat ia baru keluar dari ruang music, Junghan kekasihnya datang dan mengadu bahwa Jisoo sedang marah padanya. Padahal Seungcheol dan Junghan sendiri tau bahwa Jisoo tidak akan marah pada Junghan mengingat Junghan adalah member terdekat Jisoo. Disaat ia hendak berbicara dengan member teralim di grupnya itu, ia malah menemukan namja itu sedang tertidur pulas dikasurnya. Jadi ia hanya menyuruh seluruh membernya berkumpul untuk berdiskusi mengenai Jisoo.

"Yang aku tau dia marah saat aku menanyakan hal yang tidak penting padanya." Sahut Mingyu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia bilang dia sedang tidak mood berbicara, terutama padaku. Kurasa akulah yang membuatnya kesal hingga badmood begitu." Ucap Junghan sedih yang diiringi dengan usapan tangan Seungcheol pada tangannya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin berbicara?" Tanya Seungcheol melihat para dongsaengnya satu persatu.

Member boyband terkenal itu hanya saling memandang satu sama lain lalu menggeleng dan mengendikkan bahu. Seungcheol menghela nafas dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya, menjadi seorang leader itu benar-benar sulit. Terlalu banyak hal-hal yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya termasuk disaat salah satu member memiliki masalah seperti saat ini.

"Kurasa Jisoo hyung baik-baik saja saat kita sampai di dorm. Bahkan ia masih bercanda dengan Jihoon hyung dikamarnya." Sahut Soonyoung tiba-tiba lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jihoon.

"Ne majayo. Ia baik-baik saja saat berbicara denganku, setelah itu aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah ia berada didalam ruang monitor." Jelas Jihoon.

"Berarti Jisoo hyung badmood saat berada di ruang monitor." Argumen Hansol seakan memberi pencerahan untuk Seungcheol.

"Apa yang Jisoo lihat di ruang monitor?" Tanya Seungcheol pada membernya.

"Komentar fans tentang performance kita kemarin hyung." Ujar Mingyu

"Kurasa komentar salah satu fans yang membuatnya badmood." Sahut Chan.

"Dan itu sepertinya ada sangkut paut denganku." Lanjut Junghan. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti lalu menyuruh sang maknae Chan untuk mengambil sebuah laptop.

Ia lalu membuka website berisi komentar tentang performance Seventeen sehari yang lalu, ia meng-scroll komentar itu satu persatu dan membacanya. Tapi sejauh ia meng-scroll kebawah, komentarnya tidak ada yang menyakitkan seperti hinaan atau cacian. Malah banyak yang mengsupport Seventeen juga salam dan doa untuk para membernya. Namun, ada satu komentar yang membuat tangannya berhenti dan ia membaca komentar itu.

' _Aaa~ banyak sekali JiHan moment, sangat disayangkan moment SeungHan hanya sedikit. Akan lebih baik jika Jisoo oppa diganti dengan Seungcheol oppa.'_

Seungcheol tau, SeungHan adalah nama couple dari dirinya dan Junghan. Dan fans itu menyayangkan moment nya bersama Junghan di performance kemarin hanya sedikit. Ia lalu membaca komentar dibawahnya lagi yang membahas hal sama.

' _Jisoo selalu menjadi orang ketiga SeungHan kekeke~ Jisoo oppa sebaiknya mencari kekasih agar tidak mengganggu SeungHan #peace'_

' _Majayo, Jisoo selalu saja menjadi penghalang Seungcheol dan Junghan. Tapi tetap saja aku menyukai Jisoo oppa'_

' _Jika Jisoo oppa tidak ada, fanfiction yang para fans buat tidak aka nada konfliknya klian tahu? Hahaha Jisoo oppa hwaiting'_

' _Fanfiction JiHan sedang merajalela, aigoo aku hanya ingin SeungHan moment diperbanyak produser-nim'_

Seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya keras, jadi karena disebut sebagai pengganggu hubungannya dengan Junghan, Jisoo marah. Memang sih, agak keterlaluan karena di kehidupan nyata Jisoo tidak pernah mengganggunya dengan Junghan. Malah Jisoo yang membantu keduanya berbaikan jika mereka berkelahi atau berbeda pendapat. Seungcheol pun melihat kembali komentar itu diikuti dengan member Seventeen lainnya dibelakang dirinya. Matanya terasa asing dengan satu kata, Fanfiction.

"Apa itu fanfiction?" Soonyoung menyuarakan tanyanya.

"Yang kutau sih, itu cerita karangan yang dibuat fans tentang para idol nya." Jelas Junhui yang menyahut tiba-tiba.

Seungcheol pun mulai membuka laman baru dan mencari fanfiction tentang Seventeen, dan matanya menelisik satu persatu summary cerita fiksi yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Banyak sekali cerita tentang Mingyu-Wonwoo, atau Soonyoung-Jihoon, juga dirinya dan Junghan dan jangan lupakan Jisoo. Tunggu, Jisoo? Seungcheol yang melihat nama Jisoo tertera di cerita fiksi tentangnya dan Junghan segera membuka cerita itu dan betapa kagetnya ia saat membaca bagian dimana ia diceritakan sedang berkelahi dengan Jisoo demi mendapatkan perhatian Junghan. Aigoo fans nya itu ada-ada saja, pantas Jisoo menjadi badmood. Bagaimana tidak, jika komentar para fans nya berisi tentang Jisoo yang selalu mengganggunya dan Junghan juga cerita fiksi aneh yang menjadikan Jisoo menjadi orang ketiga yang merusak hubungannya.

"Wow, Jisoo hyung boleh juga kelahinya." Komentar Mingyu dihadiahi geplakan manis dari Wonwoo.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Mingyu." Sahut Jihoon pedas.

"Jadi hyung, Jisoo hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Minghao pada Seungcheol. Sesaat setelah Minghao bertanya, orang yang daritadi menjadi objek pembicaraan kesepuluh namja itu keluar dengan muka baru bangun tidurnya berjalan menuju kearah dapur. Para member yang melihatnya hanya diam tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

Seungcheol pun menaruh laptop dari pangkuannya ke meja dan berjalan menghampiri Jisoo yang sedang minum air dari botol yang diambilnya di kulkas.

"Jisoo-ya, kau ti-"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Seungcheol melanjutkan kalimatnya, Suara debuman pintu kulkas terdengar sampai keruang tengah yang membuat beberapa member terkaget karenanya. Jisoo mengabaikan Seungcheol dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamarnya lagi dan membanting pintu tidak bersalah itu lalu menguncinya.

"Jisoo hyung mengerikan." Junhui bercicit pelan diangguki oleh member lain yang setuju dengan pernyataan Junhui.

Soonyoung pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba untuk membuat hyung alimnya keluar dan berbicara dengan member lain. Namja dengan ide yang tidak ada habisnya itu mulai mendekati pintu kamar hyungnya dan mengetuknya.

"Hyung, Jisoo hyung. Bisa buka pintunya? Aku ingin berbicara hyung." Ujar Soonyoung namun tidak terdengar balasan apa-apa dari dalam sana membuatnya berpikir keras agar hyungnya bisa keluar.

"Hyung aku ingin mengambil headband ku yang tertinggal didalam hyung, buka pintunya." Soonyoung berdalih ingin mengambil headband nya yang kebetulan memang tertinggal didalam kamar Jisoo.

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Jisoo membuat Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan pintu tersebut sebelum terdengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka, senyum Soonyoung mengembang. Sebelum ia sempat memanggil nama hyungnya, ia sudah mendapat lemparan headband putihnya tepat mengenai wajahnya. Soonyoung cemberut lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Saat itu, giliran Mingyu yang mencoba untuk membujuk Jisoo.

"Hyung, aku ingin ke gereja. Bisa kau temani aku?"

"Jangan beralasan Kim, sejak kapan kau pergi ke gereja di hari kamis. Jika kau ingin, pergi saja sendiri." Sahut Jisoo dari dalam dengan nada mengejek yang terdengar sadis. Mingyu yang gagal membujuk hyungnya itu juga merebahkan dirinya disamping Soonyoung.

Gantian Jihoon yang mencoba membujuk Jisoo, biasanya Jisoo akan luluh dengan Jihoon mengingat Jihoon lah yang memiliki predikat galak diantara member lainnya.

"Jisoo hyung? Aku ingin membuat lagu bersamamu. Aku sudah membuat nadanya, dan kita tinggal membuat liriknya. Kau mau kan hyung?" bujuk Jihoon pada Jisoo. Jisoo yang menyadari bahwa dongsaeng-dongsaengnya sedang berusaha membujuknya hanya menghela nafasnya. Sungguh, ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan tidak ingin diganggu siapa-siapa.

"Aniya Jihoon-ah, lain kali saja. Kumohon jangan ganggu aku." Pinta Jisoo. Jihoon yang ditatap Seungcheol hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia tidak bisa memaksa Jisoo untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Disaat semua sudah hampir menyerah membujuk Jisoo yang sedang dalam mode badmood nya, Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk membujuk Jisoo. Member lain hanya berharap Wonwoo tidak ditendang Jisoo karena jika itu terjadi akan terjadi masalah baru-Mingyu yang berkelahi dengan Jisoo karena tidak rela kekasih emo nya ditendang.

"Jisoo hyung, aku Wonwoo. Kau tidak ingin berbicara denganku hyung?" Suara Wonwoo terdengar oleh Jisoo. Ia lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya dan bersiap untuk menolak ajakan Wonwoo sebelum suara namja emo itu membuatnya terdiam.

"Aku akan memberikan itu padamu hyung, sungguh.. jika kau mengizinkanku masuk tentu saja." Kalimat Wonwoo yang terdengar ambigu membuat member lain kebingungan, tapi tidak dengan Jisoo. Ia sedang menimang-nimang tawaran Wonwoo. Ia sedang malas berbicara memang, tapi jika Wonwoo memberikannya 'itu' jika ia memperbolehkan namja emo itu masuk maka ia rasa tidak masalah. Saat ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, suara Wonwoo lagi-lagi menyahut.

"Dan permintaanmu dua hari lalu hyung, aku akan menurutinya." Ujar Wonwoo makin membuat member lain bingung. Dan kebingungan mereka bertambah saat Jisoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk. Mingyu yang melihat kekasihnya ditarik kedalam oleh hyung nya hanya cengo berusaha mencerna kejadian tadi.

Didalam kamar terlihat Jisoo yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, ia menatap penuh harap pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau benar-benar akan memberikannya kan?" Tanya Jisoo memastikan.

"Tentu saja hyung, setelah kau menceritakan alasanmu menjadi galak seperti itu." Ucap Wonwoo santai, ia duduk disalah satu ranjang kamar itu dan menunggu cerita dari Jisoo.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau tau Wonwoo-ya, aku kesal karena aku selalu dianggap sebagai orang ketiga Junghan dan Seungcheol hyung. Padahal suka pada Junghan saja tidak, dan juga bagaimana bisa aku menjadi namja yang menyedihkan dan mengejar cinta Junghan hingga harus berkelahi dengan Seungcheol hyung Wonwoo-ya. Ini tidak adil! Aku kan tidak merusak hubungan mereka, lagipula moment-moment itu tidak disengaja." Jelas Jisoo melipat tangannya di dada.

"Jisoo hyung, itu kan hanya sebuah karangan, lagipula fans hyung kan tidak bermaksud mengatai hyung pengganggu, itu hal yang wajar hyung. Bahkan aku sering cemburu ketika Mingyu selalu dipasangkan dengan Jihoon ataupun Junghan hyung, kau tidak perlu khawatir selama kehidupan nyatanya tidak begitu hyung." Wonwoo mencoba memberi pengertian.

Ia merasa sebagai eomma yang menasehati anaknya. Yeah, seorang Hong Jisoo yang merajuk dan memelas hanya bisa ditunjukkan didepannya saja. Jisoo selalu bisa luluh padanya lebih dari Jihoon maupun Junghan, karena Wonwoo selalu memiliki senjata yang selalu bisa membuat Jisoo kalah, oh dan jangan lupa Jisoo adalah tempat curhat Wonwoo saat ia sedang memiliki masalah. Bisa dibilang, Jisoo dan Wonwoo adalah member terdekat satu sama lain tapi tidak diketahui member lain.

"Tapi Wonwoo-ya, kenapa selalu aku? Aku tidak seburuk itu and you know it very well right, Jeon Wonwoo?" Oh tidak Jisoo mulai mengeluarkan bahasa asingnya yang Wonwoo sendiri tidak yakin dengan artinya. Ia hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sudahlah hyung, tidak usah dipikirkan. Hyung tau, kasian Seungcheol hyung pusing mengurusi banyak hal dan hyung menambah bebannya. Dan juga Junghan hyung, ia kan tidak salah apa-apa hyung." Penjelasan Wonwoo dibenarkan oleh Jisoo.

"Sekarang minta maaf lah pada Seungcheol dan Junghan hyung." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"Shireo Wonwoo-ya, aku malas." Balas Jisoo

"Ya, terserah padamu saja jika hyung tidak ingin 'itu' ya tidak usah minta maaf." Wonwoo melenggang santai keluar.

"Andwae! Arrasseo aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Jisoo final.

Akhirnya Jisoo dan Wonwoo pun keluar dari kamar Jisoo-Seokmin, kedatangan mereka ke ruang tengah disambut denga ekspresi para member yang cengo apalagi saat mendengar Jisoo yang meminta maaf pada Seungcheol dan Junghan. Setelah meminta maaf, Jisoo pun langsung mengejar Wonwoo yang sedang melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan ceria. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jisoo keluar dari kamar Wonwoo dengan langkah santai dan menyapa tiap member yang ditatapnya dengan senyum gentleman ala Jisoo seperti biasa.

Wonwoo yang baru menutup pintu kamarnya menuju keruang tengah dihadiahi tatapan penuh tanya dari member lain yang bingung dengan perubahan mood Jisoo yang cepat. Junghan lekas menarik tangan Wonwoo dan mendudukan namja emo itu disampingnya. Namja berambut hitam itu langsung diserbu berbagai pertanyaan dari rekan grupnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, apa yang kau katakan pada Jisoo hyung?" -Soonyoung.

"Kau memberi apa pada Jisoo hyung?" –Junhui.

"Jisoo mengatakan apa padamu?" –Junghan.

"Kau membujuknya dengan apa Wonwoo hyung?" –Hansol

"Apa yang hyung maksud dengan 'itu' dan permintaan Jisoo hyung?" –Chan

"Yak Jeon Wonwoo, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Jisoo hyung?" oke ini pertanyaan Mingyu yang cemburu melihat kedekatan Wonwoo dan Jisoo.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya satu-persatu.

"Uhm, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa itu hanya karangan para fans. Dan itu aku memberi kaset One Piece limited edition yang sangat Jisoo hyung inginkan. Jisoo hyung tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku membujuknya dengan keinginannya padaku. Itu kaset limited edition yang diinginkan Jisoo hyung, lalu permintaannya hanya dia ingin aku menemaninya ke gereja tiap minggu. Dan hubungan apa Kim Mingyu? Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa baboya." Jawab Wonwoo yang diakhiri dengan tangannya yang menggeplak kepala Mingyu karena pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Jadi, Jisoo tidak marah padaku dan Junghan lagi?" Seungcheol bertanya pada Wonwoo yang dibalas anggukan oleh namja itu.

"Kau hebat Wonwoo hyung, coba daritadi saja kau yang membujuknya." Chan memuji sang hyung emonya.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Temani aku menonton, cepat! Oh ajak Chan dan Soonyoung juga." Seru Jisoo dari dalam kamarnya. Wonwoo membalas berteriak menyetujui lalu menyeret Chan dan Soonyoung untuk ikut dengannya ke kamar Jisoo. Junghan juga ikut masuk ke dalam kamar Jisoo untuk memastikan Jisoo benar-benar tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan bocah-bocah tidak waras ini." –Jihoon.

"Tuhan, mengapa Kau mentakdirkanku sebagai seorang leader." –Seungcheol.

"Aku harus mengawasi Wonwoo dan Jisoo hyung mulai sekarang." –Mingyu

-END- dengan tidak elitnya hehe.

Aigoo ini ff abal banget dah bingung mau nulis apa, jadi begitu deh hahaha. Jangan lupa review readersnim tersayang.~~


End file.
